Invasion of Chaos
by MWDarigan
Summary: A fresh recruit for the Space Wolves is given a massive opportunity but also a massive responsibility when a great company is left to him by the legend that trained him. The Chaos begin to expand their hordes across the galaxy. detailed summary inside.
1. New Places

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Warhammer 40,000 or any of their own original characters and concepts, ****I do however own some of the major characters.****If you are true enough Warhammer 40,000 fans you can tell which ones. ****I do not make any money from these writings.**

**

* * *

  
**

Marneus Calgar begins to walk towards the opening hangar door when the man sporting black and silver power armour places his hand on Marneus' shoulder, the man then walks past Marneus but Marneus firmly takes hold of the man, pulling him back. Aggressively, the man shook off Marneus and elbowed the front plate of Marneus' Artificer armour knocking him back two steps. The man hit the back of his two hands together and got surrounded by a white fire. He then held out his right hand and the Renegade Dreadnaught shot a lascannon slug at the man, the shot disintegrated as soon as it made contact with the ignited hand. At that the man ran up to the Dreadnaught and punched into it. Picking the vehicle up and throwing it into the air, he shot it with his plasma pistol repeatedly. The Dreadnaught blows up, suddenly Marneus grabbed the man. "Who the hell do you think you are, Space Marine?" Marneus roared.

"Put me down, Marneus." The man replied calmly, his voice is somewhat deep and soothing.

"HUH… What if I don't, Lothorus?" The Fearless Chapter Master dared. Just then Lothorus punched Marneus in the chest forcing Marneus into a wall leaving another dent in the front of his armour. Marneus ran at Lothorus and threw a punch at him the man stopped the power fist-punch in mid air. Lothorus then used Marneus's arm as a lever to recklessly throw him into the opposite wall. Marneus roared, Lothorus just stood there when Marneus ran and punched Lothorus in the chest, hurling Lothorus through a Rhino APC and through a wall "DIE!" Marneus shouted in anger. All of a sudden the Rhino was closing in through the air on Marneus; Marneus reacted by punching the rhino and annihilating it, blowing Marneus on to his back with his armour now scuffed and further damaged. Marneus saw Lothorus standing there with his arms crossed, so Marneus got back up and stood in a fighting pose with Lothorus was slowly walking towards him. When Lothorus got close enough Marneus threw a punch which Lothorus blocked then another punch that Lothorus again blocked. At that Lothorus spins round and kicks Marneus in the side and once again causes him to stumble. Marneus regained composure and yelled "SHOOT HIM!" To the other Space Marines among the recruits who just witnessed Marneus get effortlessly beaten in hand to hand combat. The space marines all point their weapons at Lothorus, the hanger blast door started to close when Lothorus approaches the entrance. Marneus also points his own bolter at Lothorus' back until everyone is blinded by a white light emitted from outside. A number of inspired recruits who were tutored by this space marine quickly dashed after Lothorus into the coming snow storm, which often ravages Fenris.

The young and foolish are running up the mountain and into a blizzard when, one by one they began to collapse from the cold, thin air and the frost. On the verge of giving up the final recruit turns around and there stands Lothorus, with his arms crossed and unaffected by the cold. "You're going to catch your death out here." Lothorus said humorously just as the snow storm faded. "You're stronger than the rest it seems, too strong for to live under Calgar's wings." Lothorus adds. The remaining survivor then blacks out and collapsed at Lothoruss feet, but he seizes to shiver or feel cold at all. "Get him to the infirmary." Lothorus ordered, a and space marine with blue-grey armour takes the boy from Lothorus and takes him to the infirmary. When he wakes up he finds Lothorus at the end of his bed, "Where am I?" The boy croaks.

"Safe, you are reborn." Lothorus explained.

Still a boy, Mallefus begins his intense training as part of his induction into the Space Wolves. Lothorus refuses to take on any more students by the Space Wolves. Lothorus shares with Mallefus everything he can about combat and survival. One day Mallefus is undergoing teachings by Lothorus. "What chapter do you belong to?" Mallefus interrupts.

"I… belong to the Space Wolves." Lothorus answers dismissively.

"Your real chapter, we've been side by side for almost a year now. You want me to learn, so educate me." Mallefus rudely persists.

"I was a member of Thousand Sons." Lothorus quietly utters whilst watching intently of Mallefus' reaction.

"You're kidding?! But you are so close with the Space Wolves." Mallefus says in an attempt to understand.

"Yes, I turned my back on Magnus when Lemann Russ came with his armies on Prospero. Magnus was wise and could foresee the great heresy. The Emperor ordered him to be escorted to Terra to account for breaking the seal on the Webway Project." Lothorus explained.

"How did he break the seal?" Mallefus interrupts.

"Try not to interrupt me, have patience. The Webway was broken when Magnus sent a message via sorcery to the Emperor warning him. The Emperor saw this as an attempt to destroy his efforts to make warp travel obsolete. Magnus always had curiosity for the Elder Webway, and The Emperor always hated the use of Sorcery by Magnus. The Emperor sent Lemann Russ who was always against sorcery, so he took great pleasure in carrying out his orders. Though Horus also got in contact with Russ and ordered him to destroy Magnus, not escort him to Terra. The assault of Prospero took the Thousand Sons by total surprise. Raining death from orbit the Space Wolves destroyed the capital city, along with its libraries and all the hard-won knowledge sending Magnus into a deep melancholy. Upon landing on the planet the Space Wolves were met with fierce resistance but their ferocious attacks were slowly pushing the Thousand Sons back. Magnus then took to the battlefield and broke the assault with his great psychic powers, his gaze was said to turn even the staunchest Long Fangs to stone. Leman Russ moved to meet the Thousand Sons Primarch in melee combat. It was a battle of titanic proportion in which Magnus used his sorcerous powers to increase his already large size. At the climax of the battle, Magnus shattered Russ's breastplate with a mighty punch, puncturing one of the Primarch's hearts. As the giant was drawing his fist back for another strike, Leman clung onto his arm and when he was close enough, he kicked Magnus in his single eye. With Magnus blinded, Russ seized his opportunity to lift Magnus into the air and broke Magnus's back. In his moment of greatest need, Tzeentch came to Magnus and offered to save everything if he offered his fealty. To save himself, his Legion, his world, and all the knowledge he had accumulated, Magnus pledged himself to the Chaos God of Magic. His new patron's response was immediate. The City of Light was transported into the Eye of Terror. While Prospero was destroyed that day, Magnus and his Legion survived. By the time the the Thousand Sons were seen next, they had joined up with Horus on his way to Terra, and Magnus had become the most powerful of all Tzeentch's daemonic servants. I watched how Magnus allowed himself to submit to cowardice and become of the Chaos, whilst the Space Wolves fought with utmost valour. So I turned on the Thousand Sons, or rather I didn't turn to Chaos. Lemann Russ himself honoured me with a swift nod of the head after the battle had been won and I was then recruited by the Emperor as an Inquisitor of sorts. My role is to root out and eliminate treachery." Lothorus explains.

"So the white fire and hysterical strength is sorcery?" Mallefus asks.

"Indeed. Although most 'Wolves dislike Sorcery but they all admit it's tactical to have a sorcerer close by, especially one with my talents." Lothorus adds.

"Plus you do not mind getting your hands dirty" Mallefus jokes. Lothorus wasn't a warm man but he returned a hum and a small smile. A few days later Mallefus receives some interference from a fellow student, some would call it bullying. It erupts into a fight; the bully's tutor is standing by as if it was an assignment. Lothorus hears about it and rushes to the scene only to witness the tutor giving his student advice on how to harm Mallefus. This angered Lothorus intensely, so Lothorus grabs the tutor by the back of the neck and pins him to the bulkhead. The situation was resolved from there, and Mallefus never to be bullied again. Over time he developed an ill patience for bullies and irrational people alike, which would prove invaluable considering he would spend the best part of his teenage years in the company of other growing Space Wolves. Mallefus had not yet been given the gene seed and other Space Marine enhancements, he would need to pass a psychological exam as well as reach a certain fitness level prior.

One morning Lothorus had gone, disappeared. nowhere to be seen except a note stuck to a sword, which sat on Mallefus' foot locker. The note read. '_Y__ou are ready, I__'__ve left you two __c__ustom __crafted __Bolt Pistols and a __Sword__. You have sharp instincts, rely on them and they will keep you alive__.__ We will meet again __Mallefus__.__'_

More months pass and Mallefus could not feel more alone.

Rank- Long Fang Captain, now training his own squad. He was called out to observe some unfamiliar creatures roaming around in the snow; he set out and took his scout squad with him.

As he arrived at the location an alien looking creature with four arms, stood at 6ft appeared out of the snow on a hill about 100 meters away, "what is that?" one scout said.

"That is trouble." Mallefus answered. He pulls out his favoured sword. But he stood there because he had a negative feeling. His scout squad was dragged under the snow instantly. Just then he relied on instinct and jumped up high, putting away his sword he pulls out his two bolt pistols and starts shooting.

When young Mallefus woke up he was in a bed being treated for stab wounds and slash wounds, he sat up and the apothecary is informing the healer of the young warrior's status. "He had taken out in total five squads; that's _fifty __T__yranids, _'Gants, 'Gaunts, 'Stealers and Rippers" the Apothecary said.

"How did you find him?" Another Space Wolf asked.

"He collapsed just outside the base; he climbed 2 miles up the mountain." The Space marine in blue-grey Scout armour explained.

"This is Lothorus' student. Lothorus once dictated that destiny has big plans for him" another Space Marine with black and red power armour said.


	2. New Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Warhammer 40,000 or any of their own original characters and concepts, ****I do however own some of the major characters.****If you are a true enough Warhammer 40,000 fans you can tell which ones. ****I do not make any money from these writings.**

**

* * *

  
**

"So this is Lothorus' Boy. He doesn't look like much, he doesn't even have fangs. How can he sink _those_ teeth into close combat?" A voice says which brings Mallefus out of his day dream.

"Lothorus doesn't waste his time on anyone; there is a reason this young space marine stands as Lothorus' successor." Somewhat familiar space marine wearing black and red power armour explains.

"That doesn't mean he won't fall victim to a stray Krak grenade." A different space marine wearing the Space Wolves colours adds.

"ENOUGH!" Mallefus shouts.

"His voice works; he'll inform the rest of us about incoming grenades at least." Another Space Wolf jokes. This leaves the squad of three chuckling, as Mallefus scowls. Mallefus briskly walks up to the comical Space Wolf and he stands to attention when Mallefus stands inches from him. "I am Rajko. Lone Wolf, reconnaissance, track and attack." Rajko forwardly explains.

"Where is your power armour, Lone Wolf?" Mallefus asks confidently.

"Err. I'm a scout rank; I am not required to wear power armour. It's too bulky for my role." Rajko explains. Mallefus' question gets a snigger from another space wolf, Mallefus walks up to him. He too stands to attention with his hands by his side.

"And you, what are your accolades?" Mallefus asks growing ever more confident with professional dominance.

"Nakashe, fresh from the Long Fang heavy support, my guts is matched only by the threat of my Lascannon, Sir!" Nakashe informs. Nakashe sports a tribal tattoo up his neck and ends just under his left eye.

Mallefus moves on without a word to the final space marine, the only one not wearing the Space Wolf colours. "Where is your uniform, space marine?" Mallefus asks.

"I am also not required to wear a full uniform, just this insignia. I often receive harassment upon suspicion of being a spy. I used to belong to Chaos until I became a double agent and eventually gave my loyalty to the space marines, though I often infiltrate Red Corsairs." The space marine said.

"What is your name and what chaos faction did you belong to?" Mallefus asks.

"Hakarick, formerly of the World Eaters, I was the brains behind their petulance. On a further note, I was never consumed by their blood thirst. In fact I was chosen to spy on them by both Slaanesh and a contact within the Blood Angels." Hakarick explains. Hakarick wears breathing apparatus over his mouth making his voice somewhat digitalized, his skin is grey and darker than a normal space marine, and his eyes have darkened rings around them.

"OKAY! I have decided on my roster." Mallefus states as he takes a step back. "Hakarick will be my second in command and Intelligence. Rajko, you are my scout and sniper. Nakashe is my heavy support and will be attached to my hip for most operations until I say otherwise." Mallefus assigns.

"You don't trust me?" Nakashe asks.

"No Nakashe, I just enjoy the smell of Las-residue." Mallefus plainly jokes, which returns a promising grin from Nakashe.

Mallefus' new great company squad orderly turns and exits the ready room they stand in. "You have to earn their respect, but you made a strong first impression." Hakarick mentions as he turns his back and leaves. Mallefus sits back on a chair, takes a deep breath and places his head in his hands.

"_I… have to go away for a while, I promise I'll be back but you take care of your mother, alright?"_

"_I received a letter from the army, your father he…"_

"_No. NO! He promised!"_

"_It's not fair…"_

"_Life isn't fair, son."_

Mallefus stands up and wipes his face with his hand. He is interrupted when his Vox-caster emits static then a voice telling him to report to the briefing room for duty. Mallefus acknowledges the call and meets his squad discussing mission specifics with the Intelligence officer.

"So I see you have begun without me, so why don't you bring me up to speed." Mallefus declares.

"We have dots of Iron Warriors around. They'll check enemy positions and inform the fleet for a brutal attack. And there is another Space marine signature out there, we can't determine if it's friend or foe. So we could have allies." Hakarick explains.

"It's a clear day, minimal wind and blue skies." Rajko adds.

"Bring your long rifle," Mallefus orders.

"Yes sir!" Rajko excitedly replies.

"Okay, get yourself suited and booted and watch yourself out there. We have no idea if those Iron Warriors have Tanks or Terminators." The intelligence officer suggested.

Mallefus and his squad leave the briefing room and split up to their personal quarters, only to meet at the hangar door some 20 minutes later. The day was beautiful like Rajko implied, not too cold and refreshing air. Summer on Fenris was on its way and so were the Space Wolf Great Company, they start by heading west of the base to a clearing that leads to some mountainous terrain. "I need all of you to follow me but stay out of sight." Mallefus orders but as he turns around his squad is already gone. Mallefus simply turns back and continues onwards, he hears whispers coming from above a tall rock he approaches. Mallefus remains unflinching and allows whatever is planning to ambush him to fulfil their intentions. And as usual he was right. Expectedly, a space marine wearing black and white power armour drops down on Mallefus almost knocking him to the floor. Mallefus elbows the space marine away from him and draws his Bolt pistol at the assailant. "Space Wolves are not as dumb as they say." The Space marine says as he picks himself off of one knee, only to be surprised by the rest of Mallefus' squad. "Connors won't be pleased with this." The space marine admits.

"Connors? Scelestus?" Mallefus asked in confusion.

"Yeah, who are you?" Scelestus asks with confusion. Mallefus takes his beaked helmet off and Scelestus' face lights up "Mallefus! I thought you were dead, you look good." Scelestus excitedly burst out.

"I nearly was; the hell I was put through." Mallefus states calmly whilst lowering his weapon. Just then Master Sergeant Connors' Devastator Squad pounced on top of the hill, aiming their heavy weapons down at Mallefus and his small squad in comparison. Never the less the squad mark their targets, Rajko with eyes on Connors. He sports an ugly Lascannon with scaled skin pinned over the either side of the barrel. "It's okay!" Scelestus shouts at Connors, making Connors order his men to strand down. The space Wolves are still aiming up at the Devastator Squad. Just as Connors is about to speak he is interrupted by a vibration running through the snow underfoot, it worsens and soon machinery can be heard. "IRON WITHIN. IRON WITHOUT!." A loud war cry sounds.

"Iron Warriors!" Rajko and Hakarick turn to each other. Soon after, a giant mighty spider like tank marches over the hill towards the Space Marines. Connors and his squad immediately jump back into cover whilst Mallefus' squad spread out and find themselves little fox holes to take cover in. Scelestus is left there not knowing what to do. Soon the Chaos Defiler was staring him in the face no more than 500 yards away. This Defiler is accompanied by 2 Assault squads one which hides behind the tank and one that spear heads the assault. Scelestus is shouted at by Connors to get into cover along with a profanity, Scelestus complies. The Chaos Defiler turns its cannon towards the Devastator Squad on high ground and fires. The blast wrecks the hills edge and stuns the Squad with no fatalities. The Chaos Captain attempts to utter their war cry once more but is swiftly interrupted by a round from Rajko's Sniper Rifle to his head. Both Assault Squads then charge in a frenzy only to be cut down by the Space Marines. The Defiler now stands alone but with full armaments, it fires its Autocannons on the Space Wolves and then the Devastator Squad, followed by a shell from its battle cannon. The round travels over the hilltop, missing Connors' Squad. "Fuck it!" Connors yells as he leads his Squad off the hill top and down into the snow. Mallefus leads his squad just behind Connors' who are prone in the snow. "FUCK. THAT. SHIT!" Connors poetically yells signifying an open fire. 15 weapons open fire onto the Defiler and it is shortly reduced to smoking slag. "I'm glad that's over, lets get back, and I need a drink." Nakashe declares as he leans his smoking Lascannon over his shoulder. Connors glares at him competitively. "So what do you call yourselves?" Mallefus asks Scelestus.

"We're called The Genome Soldiers; we operate closely with the Ultramarines." Scelestus answers.

"Are we nostalgic enough yet?" Connors interrupts, and Nakashe laughs quietly. "We have to report back to Marneus" Connors adds. Mallefus and Scelestus both say goodbye and walk in opposite directions. "Oh, Connors, tell your Ultramarines to stop patrolling our territory, the next Space Wolf may not hesitate." Mallefus shouts from across the snow field.

Mallefus and his squad return back to their isolated Space Wolf base, with Nakashe and Rajko walking towards the common room, Hakarick towards the briefing room, Mallefus continues to his personal quarters. When he takes off his equipment he takes a detailed look at the weapons Lothorus had left him. Mallefus believes that Lothorus isn't as nostalgic as he may have seemed. _The bolt pistols simply have an extended barrel length and spray-painted gold. As for the 'Wolf blade' it's just a standard issue sword which looks like a cleaver; thick, single-edged blade._

"_Why don't I have fangs like the others?"_

"_Your body was rejecting the gene seed so we used a proxy body to help your body adapt"_

"_So who do I have to thank?"_

"_Me. You have some of my blood within you along with a less than normal Wolf gene"_

"_Does this mean I can become a Sorcerer?"_

"_In theory, though I wouldn't think too much about it."_

Mallefus awakens out of his day dream which is becoming more frequent by a distinctive bleeping. The digital sound is coming from his computer terminal sitting on his desk. Mallefus hangs the sword he is holding and walks over to the terminal and activates it.

"My old friend, great to see you are still on your toes after all these years. We have embarked on a distress signal from an Imperial supply base on Macharia, we have authorisation from Marneus to eliminate the threat. But true to Connors' nature he neglected to mention he has no tanks or fast attack, just guys with big guns. Anyway I wanted to invite you to this party." Scelestus informs.

"Why does this party deserve my attention?" Mallefus coldly asks.

"It's an Imperial supply base but with civilian settlements, Women and children." Scelestus answers.

"Too bad, this is war and war is hell." Mallefus responds growing even colder.

Scelestus grits his teeth and snarls "We think it's the Black Legion."

"I'll be there!" Mallefus barks as he swiftly snatches his gear and walks out of his quarters.

"All of you get to the briefing room, we're going to war." Mallefus orders his squad over the Vox caster.

The squad make it to the briefing room in full gear before Mallefus does. Mallefus immediately brings Macharia up on the digital star chart. "Do we have satellite coverage of that planet?" Mallefus asks aloud. Instantly the screen is changed to a live feed of a small city being attacked by Chaos Marines. "I'm taking a Thunderhawk!" Mallefus informs the commanding intelligence officer as he dashes out of the room.

"Wait! No you're not; you have to send a letter of request like everyone else." The officer explains.

Nakashe and Rajko look at each other briefly before following Mallefus. "I'm calling in that favour" Hakarick says to the Intelligence officer.

"Ok but I have to report this" The officer tells Hakarick.

"But of course." Hakarick says excitedly.

Once a Thunderhawk has been borrowed by Mallefus and his squad they make haste for Macharia, piloted by Hakarick. Mallefus organises a plan of attack and a rendezvous point in the west side forest line. When they arrive at the rendezvous point the Ultramarine Thunderhawk that belongs to Connors takes off and assists Hakarick in acquiring aerial superiority, shooting down Chaos drop vessels and reserve aircraft. On the final sweep the Ultramarine Thunderhawk is stricken by a fatal blow from a Chaos Dreadnaught's Missile Launcher. The aircraft explodes before it hits the ground, scattering flaming debris all over the surrounding forest. Hakarick decides that it is a good idea to get out of the air now the enemy is looking at the skies, so he lands where the Ultramarine Thunderhawk once took off. 100 meters in the tree line Mallefus and his squad exit the Thunderhawk to be greeted by Scelestus, Connors and his devastator squad which is now one man short, totalling it to 10 including Connors and Scelestus. The combined group rallies down the hill at the outside wall, they move along the wall until they come to an entrance. Connors takes a quick look around and spots two Chaos Dreadnaughts and a lot of troops which are locked in combat with the losing Imperial guard.

"We won't be able to do much with those Dreadnaughts wandering around. We have to take them out before we set about the infantry." Connors explains

"I'd kill for a land speeder right now." Connors mutters to himself.

"Rajko!" Mallefus yells as he flicks his head.

Rajko then dives out of cover and fires a round from his rifle at the Dreadnaught to get its attention, but Rajko damaged the Lascannon's targeting scope that was attached to the Dreadnaught's Lascannon. Rajko then dives to the right; behind the wall on the other side of the entrance. The Dreadnaught fires it's Lascannon at the wall Rajko is stood behind but hits and demolishes the corner and merely throws Rajko off his feet. At this, both Nakashe and Connors lean out and fire a single shot from both of their own Lascannons at the Dreadnaught shredding it through and through. They both then jump back out of sight, but with chaos infantry advancing on their position in suspicion over the smoking 'Deadnaught'. Connors taps the shoulder of the space marine next to him wielding a Multi-melta and he moves to the corner of the wall. _A Multi-melta is a perfect weapon for this situation as a quick spray from left to right would melt anything that got caught, maybe I should bless myself with one of those._ Mallefus mused. The soldier took two deep breaths and pounces out of cover, sprays the squad of 6 Chaos marines killing them slowly and painfully. The lava like liquid that is belched out of the Multi-melta causes the Chaos marines' power armour to melt instantly and does far worse to flesh and bone, thus making the Chaos marines scream and writhe in an attempt to escape the pain. The advantage that was surprise has been somewhat compromised. The Genome soldier neglects to notice the Dreadnaught in the distance turn and fire at him, he gets cut down by the rounds from an Assault Cannon. Connors becomes enraged and throws himself out of the corner to face the Chaos Dreadnaught but he is dragged back into cover by Scelestus, evading the multiple rounds from the Assault Cannon by inches. A furious Connors pushes Scelestus out of the way and grabs Nakashe by the collar of his armour. "You'd better be ready for this." Connors growls. Connors then takes one deep breath and jumps as far as he can out of the corner and rolls forward, Nakashe immediately leans out and fires his Lascannon. Connors also fires his Lascannon after roaring in pain as the Assault Cannon hit him once in the shoulder; both shots once again rip the Chaos Dreadnaught to slag. Connors then stands up and marches with his Lascannon at his shoulder aiming forward towards the enemy.

"SHIT, LET'S GO!" Scelestus screams. Nakashe is the first to join him; standing at his shoulder mimicking his footstep and stride. The rest of the Space Marines then join him making one long line of Patrons as far as the Civilians who were cowering in their homes are concerned. The third and final Chaos Dreadnaught stomps around the corner of a building ahead and turns to the line of marching Space Marines. Connors shoots its leg – destroying it. The Dreadnaught falls onto its side before firing every single missile in its multi-missile launchers everywhere, a Razorback tank explodes and many Chaos Marines are killed. The group march into the center of the square killing stray Chaos Marines who are without order or command. As they inspect the empty buildings marked with symbols of Chaos Undivided they hear the sound of something opening. They turn around to see a Chaos Land Raider open its mouth and four Chaos Terminator Champions trudge out and open fire on the group. Some make it into the buildings; four are left bleeding and dying outside. All of these Terminator Champions are equipped with an Auto Cannon and lightening claw, making them lethal against small infantry at range and in close combat. Connors watches as his squad members groan in pain and his rage grows.

"CONNORS!" The Chaos Terminators growl

"How do they know you?" Scelestus asks in puzzlement and slight fear.

"Everyone knows me." Connors answers

"I don't know you." Nakashe jests.

"Is strange, I don't normally leave any Chaos alive to hold a grudge." Connors adds.

"Do we have any idea about how to kill these Chaos hungry Tactical Dreadnaughts? Because in a few seconds they'll open fire on this building until they get close enough to tear a hole in the wall and execute all who dwell within."Hakarick asks as he inserts a full magazine into his Stalker pattern Boltgun. Just then the Chaos Terminators shout "incoming!" When a Space marine wearing black, war-torn Power Armour baring two Lightening Claws pounces on a Terminator and cuts its arms off. Another Terminator at its rear swipes at the Space marine's back, destroying its jump-pack. The Space marine turns around to the same Terminator and they lock claws, but the space marine drags his hands down and the Terminator's talons shatter like glass. The other two Terminators open fire on the Space Marine but it blocks out the shots using its Lightening Claws; every round that makes contact disintegrates with a small flash. The Space Marine shuffles forward against the stopping power of the Auto Cannons until he is in close range with the Terminators. He then slashes the barrels off the Auto Cannons and stabs the Terminators in the chest and crashes them together. Once the final armless Terminator has been disposed of the Space Marine quickly spins around and pulls his claws together once again to block another attack, this one is not from a conventional weapon. The blast from the attack is mostly invisible but with a purple aura, it knocks the Space Marine dizzy for a moment. But a moment too long as the same purple aura is cast at the Space Marine again and damages his power armour. The purple aura is cast repeatedly until the helpless Space Marine's power armour begins to split and peel off. So then in an attempt to use the situation to their advantage Connors and Nakashe walk out either side of the Space Marine and fire into the mouth of the Chaos Land Raider. The attacks stop and the Space Marine fall to his knees, but the Land Raider begins to shake. The Chaos Land Raider is forced towards the space marine with speed, but Hakarick grabs and throws the Space Marine out of the way with himself and the rest of the squad manage to evade. The remaining three members of Connors' Devastator squad do not make it out of the way in time and they are crushed between the building and the Land Raider. There stands where the Chaos Land Raider used to be a Chaos Lord, with a small standard bearing the symbol of Chaos Undivided hung above his head and on his chest plate. The Chaos Lord then lifts his Melta-Bolter but it is shot out of his hand by Rajko, much to the Chaos Lord's dismay. The Chaos Lord looks to the sky behind our Space Marines and waves his arms around himself, the Space Marines look confused. Then another purple aura surrounds the Chaos Lord but his position is hit by an almighty blast that forces the concrete in the ground to explode in the air. When the smog begins to disappear a squad of three Imperial Vultures fly over-head with a deafening crack. Connors who hardly ever wears a helmet coughs, "Ladies, we have to move out. I'd rather not have to fill the paper-work out on this."

"I concur" Hakarick responds, just then our successful Space Marines dash for the Thunderhawk buried amongst the trees in the nearby forest. Once they have evaded the Imperial scans and made orbit there is some dispute.

"So what do we do with him?" Rajko asks.

"I want nothing to do with this psycho" Connors adds.

"He is fascinating, the speed and the ferocity" Hakarick curiously whispers.

"He's a deserter, so what?" Connors asks.

"No, my ill-tempered ally, these digits are cattle markings" Hakarick explains as he shows the back of the neck of the unconscious and now disarmed Space Marine.

"So, he's an escapee? Think we will get a reward for delivering him back to the Emperor?" Connors asks

"Doubtful, we don't mark our prisoners on the back of the neck. These are the methods of Chaos; this man was a prisoner of Chaos. And considering his scars all over his body he was a tortured for some years. Maybe he was a commander that didn't defect when his chapter did during the heresy." Hakarick explains. Just then the scarred Space Marine jumps up to his feet and roars "Get away from me, treacherous scum." Nakashe and Connors immediately grab his by the arms and pin him against the back door.

"To the cells!" Connors yells, and Nakashe helps Connors drag the crazed Space marine to the cells and lock him up.

The Space Marine's screams and yells can be heard through the Thunderhawk. "They say no one can hear you scream in space" Hakarick says.

"Well we fucking can." Connors argues as he playfully rubs his ear.

"It's been almost an hour now; I'll go talk to him." Hakarick volunteers, he then walks into the room where the Space Marine is kept and steel door shuts behind him.

"NO! NO! NO MORE!" The Scared Space Marine yells.

"I will not hurt you, there is no Chaos here." Hakarick explains but his own voice cannot be heard over the Space Marines screaming. So Hakarick rams his hand over the Space Marines mouth, muffling his screaming. "NO CHAOS! We're in a Thunderhawk floating on the edge of the Segmentum Solar, NO STARS AROUND FOR LIGHT YEARS!" Hakarick raises his voice; the Space Marine listens but still has the excruciating look of fear in his eyes. "My god, what did they do to you?" Hakarick sympathetically asks. The Space Marine now stops making noise and becomes still, so Hakarick removes his hand slowly. "Who are you?" Hakarick asks, but gets no reply just a stare. Hakarick then turns and picks up the bloody, battered chest plate that belonged to the Space Marine; it's all black and bears the icons of Chaos Undivided but it is only noticeable up close. Hakarick reads the date which this piece of armour was sculpted. "This is only a few years ago, if you were captured during the first stages of the Heresy… They tortured you for decades." Hakarick explains. Hakarick then looks at the armour once again but notices something crucial, he runs back out of the cells and into the bridge where the others are. "LOOK AT THIS!" Hakarick shouts as he throws the chest plate onto the table in the center of the room.

"What's going on?" Mallefus asks

"It's blue." Hakarick adds returning some puzzled looks from the room. "Look at the rim of the waist and shoulders." Hakarick says with irritancy, Connors picks up the chest armour and scans it.

"Dark Blue" Connors informs.

"He's a Night Lord?!" Rajko says aloud with realisation.

"I think I know why this man was tortured for all those years. The Night Lords are the Traitor Legion for the Chaos Marines as you know, and they were ruled by Primarch Konrad Curze on Nostromo. The Night Lords wore the icons of death and delivered fear to their enemies even before Horus, so the Night Lords were one of the most obvious of the Traitor Legions. However Curze was assassinated, supposedly by a Callidus Assassin but the Inquisition do not confirm nor reject these claims. I know that when a crime is committed within the Chaos society or a prisoner of war is captured and deemed useless they are delivered to the warp and Daemons rip him or her to shreds and consume their soul to be reborn as a Daemon in years to come." Hakarick explains

"Lovely" Connors interrupts.

"I don't think this Space Marine was captured because he refused to defect. I think he is a forgotten Chapter Master; based on the skill he has in combat. The Emperor asked this loyal Chapter Master to hunt down and kill Curze or at least try to, this could be an attempt to send the Night Lords into a state of suspicion and madness." Hakarick continues.

"That makes a creepy kind of sense." Connors breaks the silence.

"But this Space Marine in fact succeeded in killing Curze, and he was captured. Obviously by someone who wanted to keep it a secret, Alpha Legion maybe. They needed to know the exact details of his assignment, and he didn't talk." Hakarick explains further, the room now is suddenly very silent.

"He's a hero" Scelestus states.

"And they tortured him up to a few years ago when this armour was made." Hakarick finishes

"Tough son of a…" Nakashe comments.

"So what do we do with him?" Mallefus interrupts.

"He would make a valuable ally" Rajko suggests.

"I'm not fighting alongside that lunatic." Connors demands which receives a brief snigger from Hakarick. Suddenly there is a short blast of three bleeps, coming from the piloting console. Hakarick walks over and leans down to view the monitor, he presses a few buttons and on the monitor covering the side wall a Fortress appears on-screen.

"What. Is that?" Nakashe barely manages to muster.

"That is a Blackstone Fortress; we're not docking on that thing are we?" Connors says in discontent.

"We're low on fuel and I'm sure our prisoner could use some rehabilitation into society." Hakarick informs

"Half the goddamn people on that Fortress could use rehabilitation! It sits on the border of Solar and Pacificus, on that ship you will find: Smugglers, criminals on the run, pirates and general scum." Connors warns.


End file.
